


Though Lovers be Lost

by Dellessa



Series: These Things Lost [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Amnesia, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Kidnapping, Lies, M/M, Medical Procedures, Megatron being a Manipulative Glitch, Memory Loss, Orion being clueless, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Spark Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=15381653#t15381653</p><p>Spoilers for Mortal Instrument Books</p><p>Noticed a similarity between Megatron and Valentine from Mortal Instruments. Both are revolutionary leaders who went power mad. Several books into the series it is learned that at his hide-out Valentine has a room full of clothing and other gifts for the wife who left him. Because when he finds her she will come back to him.</p><p>Megatron has a room like this for his chosen consort.<br/>Even if his chosen never agreed to be his mate, or ever met him prior to the war.<br/>What Megatron want Megatron gets.</p><p>Bonus if even Starscream won't call Megatron on his behavior. Everyone just goes "Sure Lord Megatron" and backs away slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was not something that the Vehicons talked about. They all KNEW about the room. Some had even presented items that were added to the collection inside (there was always a big bonus for such things.) 

They gawked when Megatron stepped through the ground bridge carrying the Prime. The mech looked different. Smaller. He looked nearly frail, and limp in Megatron’s arms. He did not go down into the depth to take the Prime into the dungeon. Instead he went to his own quarters, and the room beyond. 

The door slid open and revealed the cheery interior. It was a far cry from Megatron’s own spartan quarters. It looked like something from the golden era with it’s oversized berth, and closets lining one wall. The walls themselves were a cobalt blue with intricate gold geometric shapes. The other walls were covered in large paintings, two Sunstreaker originals, and one by a lesser known artist named Sliverlight. Megatron had always admired them both, but before the war he had only seen their work from afar. 

He laid Optimus down on the berth, and pulled back the meshes, covering up the recharging mech.

“Oh, Orion, You don’t know how long I have waited for this day. I have missed you so much,” the Warlord said as he sat on the edge of the berth. 

Optimus stirred, his optics were dim, and full of confusion. “Where are we, Megatronus? What happened?” 

“There was an accident and you were taken away from me,” He said, and took Orion’s hand in his own. “Do not worry. you are safe here. I brought all of the things you liked. There are plenty of datapads, and if you run out I will get you more. Do you need to refuel?” 

Orion’s brows wrinkled, “No...I’m fine, but my chronometer is all messed up, and I’m getting all kinds of warnings on my HUD. Memory corruption. What happened?” 

“The council happened. They took you away, but it’s fine now. You are safe, and you are back where you belong.” 

Orion vented softly, “Why were those bots? The ones back in the cave? There were bots back in the cave...weren’t there? Was I having a recharge flux?” 

Megatron leaned in, and caressed his cheekplate, “Don’t worry about them. They don’t matter.” 

“If you say so, Megatronus.” 

“I do. You should rest. I want us to bond as soon as possible. As soon as I have had Knock Out check over your health. I worry about what else they did to you.” 

Orion offlined his optics, and made himself relax against the berth. “Good night-cycle, Megatronus.” 

“Recharge well, Orion,” Megatron said, and stayed where he was long after Orion had fallen into recharge. 

He reached out, running his claws over Orion’s exposed armor. “I have waited so long for this, so long for you to come back to me. I won’t lose you again.”

oOoOoOo

When Orion awoke Megatronus was gone and he was left alone in the strange room. He pulled the blankets away, and looked about the room curiously. He tried the door, and it would not open. It looked like it was code locked, and soon he gave up on getting out of the room. He wasn’t going anywhere, clearly.

He moved to the closets next, his optics widening when he opened the first. It contained organic cloths. Something that would have fit into an alpha’s---or a pleasurebots---closet more than a librarian like him. There was capes, caplets, tabards, and so many things he didn’t even have names for. His engine revved at the thought of wearing any of the clothing within. It was so decadent. Indecent. He shut the door, feeling his core temperature rise even as he imagined it. He felt slightly dirty even looking through them. 

The next closet made him vent heavily for a different reason. It felt like the oral lubricant dried up entirely in his mouth. He had never seen so many interface toys in one place before. He shivered visibly. And stared, frozen. Megatronus had always been fond of such things when they were together. Those memories came to the fore easily where all the recent ones refused. His valve clenched needily at the mere thought of it. He peered deeper into the closet feeling almost relieved when he discovered that was not the only thing that it held in the shelves. There was also jewelry that looked so delicate he clenched his hands together, afraid to reach out and touch it. Chains, ropes, bits of cloth, mesh, and bits of shiny metal. He picked up one and dropped it on the floor when he realized it was a bit. He hastily shoved it back onto the shelf and shot the door firmly.

He stepped back, whole frame feeling overheated, and opened the next door, which turned out to be the door to the washrack. It was spacious. Far bigger than Orion ever remembered possessing. His little apartment in Iacon had only possessed a shower, but this one had a large pool in it. Big enough for him and Megatronus, and several other mechs. It reminded him of the public bathes that Megatronus had taken him to when they were in Kaon. And the things they had did there. it did little to cool his already overheated frame. Kaon was so different from Iacon. Mechs would interface in public. In alleyways, in the bathhouses. He had been mortified at first, but eventually had learned to ignore it, and keep his field close lest Megatron laugh at his embarrassment.

Even know he was left unsettled and flustered. 

He turned on the faucets, and watched the pool slowly fill with some kind of clear liquid, but it was warm when he finally slid inside. It felt so wonderfully warm the way it seemed into seams and caressed his protoform. It eased an ache he didn’t know he had in his joints. 

He leaned back against the edge and let himself drift. It felt warm and safe here. He slowly drifted towards recharge, and would have fallen into it completely if the door had not opened and Megatron had not come inside. 

“Orion, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, Megatronus. It’s just a lot to take in. I don’t---I don’t understand what has happened. Why is my chronometer wrong? Why can’t I leave this room?” 

“They had you for a very long time, Orion. I was unable to free you. They corrupted your memories. Come, let’s get you out of there, and dried off. Knock Out is waiting for us,” Megatronus said patiently. 

Reluctantly Orion rose from the pool. He dripped on the floor as Megatronus moved him under the dryer, and grabbed a mesh cloth to dry him off. 

“How are you feeling?” Megatronus asked.

“Tired, and confused,” Orion said, and leaned against Megatronus. “Scared.” 

“Don’t be. I will keep you safe,” the former gladiator said, and gave Orion a toothy smile that was far from reassuring.

“Thank you,” Orion said, and let Megatronus lead him from the washrack, and through the room beyond. He stopped at the door and punched in a code, but he was blocking the view from Orion. He stared at the room beyond. It was cold in bare metal and sharp angles. There was a strong contrast between it and Orion’s highly decorated room. 

Megatronus lead him outside, and through the dark hallways. They were eerily lit by biolights, and sparked some sort of recognition in him. It reminded him of home. “Where are we going?” 

“To see the medic,” Megatronus said, pulling him along. “I want him to clear you before...before we do anything.” 

“Oh,” Orion whispered. “I see.” 

“It will be fine, my love. You will see,” Megatron said and steered him into another room where a bright red mech was waiting for them. 

“Have a seat, sweet rims, we have a lot of work to do before you're good to go.” 

Orion sat down gingerly on the medical berth. “You’re Knock Out then?” 

“I am, sweet rims. Now lie back and let me get you fixed up. I think it might be best if you are under while we do this. Armor replacement can be distressing.” 

“What?” Orion gasped, but Knock Out was already sticking a needle into one of the lines in his arm, and he was falling back against the berth.


	2. Chapter 2

Orion awoke back in the room. He was sore all over. Every piece of plating hurt. He sat up and examined himself, frowning at the thinness of the plating, and the colour. Gone was his blue and red. It was replaced with a dark purple and black, with silver piping and deep purple biolights. 

He rose to his peds, and walked unsteadily to the washwrack and stood in front of the full length mirror, examining himself. He shook as he examined himself from them bottom of his pedes to the top of his antenna. It was all wrong. Completely wrong. Even his optic lenses had been changed. They shone back a bright purple. Brighter than the biolights. 

He turned, and touched the fresh brands on his shoulder pauldrons. He winced at the still tenderness. What had they done to him? How deep did the changes go? He sank to the ground and huddled in the corner as far from the doorway as he could get. There was no escape here. 

He flinched when he heard footsteps coming close. 

“Orion? Where are you?” 

Orion shrank away, making himself as small as possible, but Megatron still found him. He was pulled from the corner and carried back into the berthroom, and sat on the berth. 

“Orion, is something wrong? What is wrong?” 

“You changed me? My plating is different. What did you do to me?” Orion warbled.

“Knock Out just took the time to fix your plating and your chromataphores. You were very scuffed up, and they were completely stripped away in places. You don’t need warrior-grade plating, my love. You will not be seeing battle. You will be safe in here where you belong.” 

“Why would I be going into battle?” 

“We are at war, Orion. We have been at war a very long time, but don’t worry. I will keep you safe.”   
Orion shook his helm, “What? What do you mean?” 

“Cybertron is dead, Orion. We have been at war for vorns. So many vorns. As long as you were lost to me we have been at war.” He grasped Orion’s chin, and pressed their lips together. His sharp denta bit into Orion’s lips making him gasp, and whimper. 

Orion pushed against Megatron’s chest in a futile manner, but was pushed back onto the berth. “Stop, please. Megatronus. I don’t understand. What has happened? What happened to you? You don't look the same. And I don’t remember anything after---after that day they contacted me. Did I see the council?” He pushed at Megatron and the mech froze, hovering above him. 

“You went to them, and they---it changed everything,” Megatron snarled, and shoved Orion down. 

Orion let himself go strutless, and when he did not resist Megatron seemed to calm. “I’m here now,” he finally said, and wrapped his arms around Megatron’s neck. He pulled the mech close. “I’m here. It’s okay. Please don't’ be upset.” 

“I’m not upset. I’m just glad you are here,” Megatron rumbled. “You are where you belong.” Sharp claws moved across Orion’s new plating in a surprisingly gentle manner. “I’ve missed this.” 

Orion smiled faintly. “You were with me the night before I was supposed to go to the council. Do you remember that?” 

Megatron purred. “I do. I remember pressing you down into the berth and taking you until you were begging for more.” 

“Please. I want that. I want to feel.” 

“Then you will feel,” Megatron purred, and moved down Orion’s chassis, nipping and nibbling his way down until he was cradled between Orion’s legs. “Open.” 

“Work for it,” Orion whispered, wiggling beneath them. 

Megatron growled above him, and that too brought back old memories. Orion let his helm drop back, and offlined his optics at the first long lick of Megatron’s glossa. It was just as he remembered, and Megatron was just as through. Lubricant began to leak from the seams, and would have left a wet spot beneath Orion’s aft if Megatron hadn't lapped it up eagerly. 

“Please,” Orion onlined his optics and turned his helm side to side. He clutched at the mesh beneath him, and tilted his hips up in encouragement. “Please. I need---I need---” 

“I know,” Megatron laughed above him, and pressed one sharp claw between the delicate folds. Orion still, shaking. Megatron had never hurt him there, but his claws were so much sharper than Orion remembered. The first claw pumped in and out, and when Megatron thought he was ready a second joined it slippery with lubricant. He was slowly stretched open, the calipers seemingly stiff as if they had not been used in far too long, but the warmed up quickly. The stretch felt good. It always felt good. A third digit joined the first two, spreading him wide. Given enough time and patience he could have taken Megatron’s whole fist, and had in his memories. That thought made him slicker, and wrung a moan from his vocalizer. 

His ventilation hitched when Megatron pulled away. It left him empty and cold.

He didn’t have to wait long, Megatron pushed him down, pushed into him. It was oddly like coming home for Orion. This was familiar territory. Some of his most recent, accessible memories were filled with moments like this. He spread his legs wide, wrapping them around Megatron’s waist and lost himself in the sensation. He wanted this. It was easy to convince himself.

Megatron’s field enveloped his, and smoothed out with the pleasure. 

“I missed you so much,” Megatron’s voice was harsh against his audial. The pain in those words made Orion’s spark contract painfully. “I missed you. I loved you. I never thought I would hold you again. Never thought we would have this again,” Megatron babbled. It was so unlike him. The words raw in a way his poetry always had been, and Orion felt his spark break all over again.

He clung to the mech above him, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He didn’t even know what he was sorry for.

oOoOoOo

Megatron held him afterwards, and fell into recharge soon after. Orion could not recharge. He stared up at the intricate whorls that covered the ceiling. His spark was unsettled as his processor. He didn’t understand what had happened, and Megatron seemed disinclined to give him any answers. He didn’t want to be shut away. 

He turned in Megatron’s arms, nestling into the crook of the ex-gladiator’s arm. His helm was pillowed against the mech’s shoulder. “Why are you doing this?” 

Megatron’s optics cracked open, “Why am I doing what, Orion?” 

“Keeping me a prisoner here? What are you afraid of?” Orion asked.

“I won’t repeat the mistakes of the past. I’m not going to let you go again.” 

Orion sighed. He had said much the same before. “Fine. If it makes you feel better for now, but you can’t keep me here forever. You have to let me go sometimes.” 

Megatron did not answer, his silence telling enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Megatron left early in the sol, moving quietly enough that Orion did not rouse when he had left. Near the middle of the sol Orion dragged himself from the berth, and wondered why he bothered. He had nowhere to go. The door was still barred from him. He tried to open it anyway. It made him wish he had Jazz with him. His friend would have made short order of the keypad, and helped Orion lead Megatronus through a merry chase through the ship. He hoped Jazz was well wherever he might be. 

He moved around the room, looking in the drawers built into the wall, and at the book shelves. He had read most of the datapads on the shelves. There was even a collection of Megatronus’ poetry. His spark pounded at that remembering when Megatronus reading those same poems to him in berth before this mess began. 

He put it back carefully, and moved on. There was stylus, and writing pads tucked away in the drawers, but they did not peak his interest either. He opened the closet containing the clothes, and shivered again. It was the worse kind of decadence. He pulled a cape of the hanger, whirling it around and settling it on his shoulders. The material tickled his sensors, and whispered around him as he moved to look at himself in the mirror. A stranger stared back. He unfastened the cape, and let it drop to the floor before shuffling through the garments still hanging up. Some of them were positively lewd. He wondered how Megatron had got his claws on such things. 

He pulled out a loincloth, and examined the beadwork. It looked Vosian. Such a delicate thing. The miniscule beads wove a pattern across the front of it, and shimmered an iridescent purple that complimented his plating. He wrapped it around his waist, and stared at the result. 

He was still looking in the mirror when Megatron came into the room, “It suits you well.” 

Orion whirled around at the sound. “Megatronus. I---I didn’t hear you. Are you okay? Is everything okay?” 

“Everything is well, Orion. Come here,” Megatron said. 

“I’m---I would say that I’m fine, but I’m really not,” he said. “What aren’t you telling me? What happened? Why have you changed? You’ve changed so much. I don’t understand.” He shrank in on himself. “I’m scared.” 

“There is nothing to be scared of, Orion. Nothing will harm you here.” 

Orion gave him a mulish look, which only made Megatron laugh. “That is the stubborn mech I know.” He cupped Orion’s helm, tilting it up. “You are so beautiful like that.” 

“Let me out.” 

“No. It’s not safe. I can’t do that. I refuse to put you in danger again.” Megatron’s ruby optics narrowed.

“I don’t see how I could be in danger. This is your ship. Your forces. Megatronus...how could I be in danger?”

“You just are. Won’t you trust me?” Megatron cajoled.

Orion looked up at him. “You are different. What happened while I was gone?” He reached up and touched the many scars dotting Megatron’s chestplates. “Who hurt you? Was it the council?” 

“In a manner of speaking, yes,” Megatron said. “They are gone though. And so is Cybertron.” 

Orion stilled. “What do you mean, Megatronus? How can...where are we then? You said it was dead, but I just---I didn’t really believe it.” 

“The war was long, Orion. We are on a planet called Earth now. Far from our home.” 

Orion shook his helm, “No. You can’t---this is not something to joke about, Megatronus.” 

“I am not joking, Orion. Come then. If you do not believe me. I will show you.” He offered his hand and Orion placed his own in Megatron’s larger one. 

Megatron lead him outside of the room, and out of Megatron’s rooms and into the dark hall beyond. The mechs on the outside glared at Orion. Their fields spiky and angry when he got close enough to read them. Reflexively he moved closer to Megatron, and grabbed the mechs hand. He held on tightly. 

The moved up several floors before taking a lift to the outside of the ship. Orion gasped as the doors slid open and bright light hit his optics. The sky above was a piercing blue, and bright in a way that Cybertron's never had been. the moved closer to the edge, and Orion stared entranced at the patchwork of browns, and greens below. “What is this?” 

“Earth, as I said.”

“It’s...it’s an organic world?” Orion said. His optics widened. “Can we go down to it?” 

Megatron’s optics narrowed, “Perhaps, in time. There is still mechs who would take you away from me. I want out bond secure before we venture away from the Nemesis.”

“If you think that is best,” Orion found himself saying. “What is it like down there?” 

“It’s not Cybertron.” Megatron shrugged, and pulled on Orion’s hand. “Come. There was other things I would rather be doing than gawking at the landscape.” 

Orion let himself be pulled along. Energon rushed to his face, and he tried not to let his field flare out. “You want me again?” 

Megatron snorted, “I always want you, Orion.” His sharp optics settled on Orion when they made their way into the lift. “Don’t you want me to?” 

Orion vented hard, “You know I do.” 

“I know you have reservation, and I know you are questioning me need to keep you safe.” Megatron’s optics narrowed further until they were merely slits. 

“No. I just...I just don’t understand what is going on. Or what happened,” Orion protested. 

“You don’t trust me.” 

“I love you,” Orion blurted out. “Of course I love you Megatronus. Please. I don’t want to fight. I’m sorry if you think that I don’t trust you. I do. You have always had my interest at spark.” 

Megatron smirked, “You're right. I do. Remember that Orion.” 

“I-I will,” Orion sputtered, and grabbed Megatron’s hand when the door slid open. “I-I’m sorry I made you think otherwise. I’m just confused. That is all.” 

Megatron made a humming noise. “It is fine, Orion. Just remember I am doing this for your own good.” 

Orion nodded, and watched the mechs that passed them in the hallway. It was just as bad as the trip up. “Why do they hate me? What have I done to them?” 

Megatron was quite. “When you were under the council’s influence you killed many of them.” 

Orion stopped in his tracks, and gave Megatron a horrified look. I did what?” 

“You did many things when under their control. It was not you. So please do not worry about it, Orion.” He stopped and his lips curled into a toothy smile. “It is in the past.” 

Orion found himself nodding. “You’re right. Of course. Thank you for freeing me.” 

“You are more than welcome, Orion,” Megatron said. He leaned in, and captured Orion’s lips in a sharp kiss that left Orion’s lips bleeding. “Come then. I have far more interesting things then walking about in mind for you.”

Orion followed him back into the room. His spark still pounding under his chestplates. What kind of a monster was he? 

“Shhh...you are thinking too much,” Megatron said, and led him back into the room. It felt like a haven now. Safe in a way that the outside and hallways had not been. The door shut behind him and Orion ex-vented loudly. He had not realized he had been holding the air in. 

“Thank you for taking me out. I think I understand now. A bit. It is a lot to take in.”

Megatron gave a throaty laugh, “I can imagine it is. I had even planned to give you a gift before we left. Would you like it now?” 

Orion nodded, and accepted the box that was pulled from Megatron’s subspace. He opened it up slowly, and offlined his optics in embarrassment when he realized what he was looking at. He looked again, and the bright purple jewels were still glinting at him from where they were set in silver. They were much more elaborate than the toys in the cabinet. He catalogued each one, spike cap, false spike, a valve and a waste port plug, and a collar with Megatron’s own mark on it. He wiggled in his seat as he read the glyphs of devotion and love on each one. 

“Orion? Do you like your gifts?” Megatron raised an expectant brow. 

Orion nodded, at a loss for words. “Yes,” he finally spit out.

“Good. I was hoping you would. Would you like for me to...help you with them?” he asked. 

Optimus nodded, his intake feeling dry. “Yes. I do.” 

“Your such a good mech. So accomodating,” Megatron laughed like that was the funniest of jokes. 

Orion did not see what was funny about it at all. He stopped himself from frowning and let his panels snap open. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched Megatron move closer, and kneel before him. He pushed Orion’s legs farther apart and leaned over swiping his tongue over Orion’s exterior node making the smaller mech yelp in surprise. 

Megatron laughed, and grabbed the spike cap first. He pulled a cloth from his subspace, and a tube of sealant. 

“What does that do?” 

“It will protect your equipment while the cap is in place,” Megatron said. “It’s seen too many mechs with...” he shrugged. “Trust me. It is for the best.” 

He applied the sealant, which was far colder than Orion would have expected, and snapped the cap into place.” 

“It feels wierd. Can my panels still close?” 

“Go ahead and try” Megatron said in an indulgent tone.

The secondary panel slid shut smoothly. “Oh.” 

“Oh, indeed,” Megatron smirked, and moved to the next items. “Which would you like to start with?”

“I don’t know. They both look kinda...kinda big.” 

“They will keep you stretched though. I don’t want to rip your lining,” Megatron said. 

“I guess the one for my valve first. I’ve never..I...”

“Shhh. It’s fine,” the grey mech said. “Just relax.” Megatron pushed a finger in. He curled it, brushing against the edges and cajoling lubricant to began to flow. 

Orion let himself flop against the birth. He tilted his hips up, and made a little mewling noise. He felt a blunt object pressed against the opening. the mech spread wide as Megatron worked the false spike in. Charge tickled across Orion’s plating, crackling between the seams, rising as Megatron pushed the false spike in and out ruthlessly pushing Orion to overload. When he was on the edge of overload he pulled out the false spike, and pushed the plug in it’s place leaving Orion whimpering. 

“Please, please! Let me! I’m so close,” Orion begged.

Megatron laughed, “Turn over. get on your knees.” 

Orion tried to do as he was told, his limbs shaking, and charge crackling across his plating. 

He let out a little whimper when he felt Megatron spread lubricant on his waste port, and slowly began to push a digit inside. “Relax.” 

“I can’t,” Orion gasped, and grabbed at the mesh covers.

“You can. Trust me. It will feel good.” 

Orion offlined his optics, tried his best to relax, but still nearly scrambled away when he felt the false spike pressing against his port. He whined when Megatron held him in place and the port finally irised open. Megatron worked the false spike inside slowly, and the charge the was lost began to build again equally as slowly until finally Orion was rocking back into the thrusts. 

When the overload finally hit him he was knocked offline, and woke up with the plug firmly in place.

Megatron was still kneeling beside the berth. He pet Orion’s plating gently. “How do you feel?” 

“Exhausted,” Orion whispered, his vocalizer spitting static and crackling. 

“Perhaps you should rest then,” Megatron smirked. 

Orion wiggled. He wasn’t sure he could like this. He felt so full. Nearly uncomfortably so, and had a horrible feeling that he would waddle if he tried to walk like this.

Megatron lifted the final item from the box. “May I?” 

Orion stared at the collar a moment before sitting up and letting Megatron slip it around his neck. It settled there when it was closed, heavy against his plating. 

“Will you stay with me this sol?” Orion asked. He look relieved when Megatron climbed onto the berth, and curled around him, pulling him tight against his chestplates.

“Recharge, Orion.” 

Orion offlined his optics, and surprisingly was falling into recharge within moments.


	4. Chapter 4

When Orion came out of recharge the next sol Megatronus was already gone. He shifted, groaning as he felt the the false spike, and plug still inside of him behind his panels. a little magnetic lock kept the panels firmly shut. They did not respond to any command, and it left him whimpering as the charge buzzed through his frame. His callipers rippled and clamped down on the false spike, but there was not enough friction to raise his charge beyond the point of mere annoyance. 

He huffed in annoyance, and made a half sparked attempt at reading one of the datapads on the table. He could not concentrate, and ended up reading the first line eight times before finally giving up. 

He flopped back onto the berth. His digits found his most sensitive seams and teased them until static danced across his plating and overload zinged through his systems. His valve clenched, and rippled around the false spike, finally clamping down hard as he shouted release. 

It was only a momentary relief. The charge began to build nearly as soon as it discharged leaving him a whimpering mess on the berth. Nothing seemed to relieve the charge, and he could not get the locks off, he clawed at them leaving scratches in his finished, but they did not budge. 

He finally fell back onto the berth, exhausted and half delirious. He finally fell into a light recharge. It was fitful leaving him waking nearly as soon as he started to drop off into a true recharge. His fans whirred loudly trying to cool his internals. 

“Orion?” He didn’t hear the door open, or Megatron walk inside. 

“Megatronus? Please! I--I need---it won’t stop. Please.” 

“Shhh....calm down. I will take care of you.” 

Orion did not have to look up to know there was a smirk on Megatron’s faceplates. The lock on his valve array was removed, the false spike was slowly pulled out, and replaced with Megatronus’. Orion arched beneath him, rolling his hips into each thrust. 

He didn’t argue when Megatronus asked him to open his chestplates. It only seemed natural. The gladiator’s spark pulsed against his, pushing deep into his corrona until the intermingled. He didn’t protest when bonding protocols initiated. Memories unfurled. His, Megatronus’ and more. It felt like a floodgate inside of him broke open, and he remembered what Optimus remembered. He remembered what had happened when he was no longer in control of his frame. It was like a dream, and hazy, but it made his spark twist and sink. Optimus had been someone else entirely. Someone who had stolen his life, his friends. He was someone who had loved, and been loved in return. He saw images of Ratchet, and saw him through Optimus’ optics. It hurt, and hurt more to know his other friend was still out there. What hurt the most though was what Megatron had become. He fought against the mech when he came back to himself, but Megatron held him down easily, finally securing his limbs to each corner of the berth. 

“L-let me go! Let me go now!” 

“You know I can’t do that, Orion. It wouldn’t do for my bondmate to hurt himself, but...you will behave. I have insurance to see to it. I will show you once you have rested.” 

Orion pulled at his bonds frantically. “What have you done?” 

Megatron closed his sparkplates, cleaning his array before closing it. “You will see, my love. Don’t worry.” He tilted his helm to the side as if listening to a comm. “Knock Out will be here momentarily to look you over. I think it might be best if we sedate you...at least until you are ready to listen to reason.” 

Orion would have curled in on himself and cried if he could have. “Why are you doing this?” he asked hoarsely. He offlined his optics. He couldn't even look at Megatronus.

“Because I love you,” he said. “They took you away from me once. I won’t let that happen again, and they won’t you are mine now. Your very spark is mine.” 

Orion bit back a sob. “You offlined so m-many mechs. Y-you killed our home.” 

“And so did you,” Megatronus said.

“That wasn’t me. He wasn’t me. I didn’t do that. I would n-never have done that.” 

“Your frame then. The matrix.” He reached out and put a clawed hand over Orion’s sparkplates. “It doesn’t matter any more. I have you back and I will not give you up. You will co-operate or...others will pay for your disobedience. I promise you that.” 

Orion shrank away from him as much as he could. He was saved from replying when Knock Out entered the room wheeling in an energon drip. “My Lord, you called.” 

“I think it would be best if Orion rested for a few sols. He is...greatly distressed after our bonding. I need you to check his spark as well. I need the bond to settle as soon as possible.” 

Knock Out nodded, wheeling the energon drip to the side of the berth. He hung a bag of energon on one of the hooks, and a clear bag on the other. 

“What is that?What are you doing to me?” Orion yelled.

“No need to get yourself worked up. It is merely a sedative,” Knock Out said. He pulled a syringe from his subspace, sliding it into Orion’s main line before he could protest. The world swam. He was aware of Knock Out inserting the IVs into his lines. The medicine that dripped into his lines burned. His gloss felt too heavy to complain. He went limp against the berth, and only moaned softly when Knock Out plugged into his medical jack. 

“The bond is stronger than I woul dhave expected. You will still need to merge as many times as you can bear in the next couple of sols. Do you want me to keep him sedated in the meantime?” 

“As much as I hate to I think it would be for the best,” Megatron agreed. 

Orion wanted to scream at him. No! He didn’t want that, but his frame had other ideas. His optics fluttered closed. He felt a cooling mesh placed over his frame, and slowly he drifted off to recharge.

oOoOoOo

His spark burned. He weakly tried to push megatron away, but he could barely move his bound arms, let alone struggle free. Megatron hovered above him, pressing their sparks together. He knew that mech’s field. His vision blurred, but he could still make out Knock Out hovering near the end of the berth. He had been there the other times as well. He had forced open Orion’s plates each time, using medical overrides, and each time Orion had felt like a stranger in his own frame unable to fight back or make himself move away.

It hurt. Each merge felt like he was burning away, as if he was being engulfed by Megatron. Knock Out murmured to him. It would get better. His spark was slowly healing and the bond growling stronger, but it was not what Orion wanted. He had tried fighting back at first, tried pushing Megatron’s spark away from his own. The backlash from Megatron was agony. He had never felt so much anger and rage in his existence. 

Afterwards Megatron would help him. At one time he would have welcomed the comfort, he would have craved it, and clung on to the mech with equal fervor. Now it merely made his plating crawl and coolant well up into his optics setting off sparks. 

All the while Megatronus’ threat flitted through his processor. 

He wasn’t sure how much time passed, but finally he came out of recharge his processor clear, and unbound. Megatron watched him from a chair across the room. “Good to see you have come back to the land of the living. I have something to show you.” 

Orion rose on to unsteady peds, and followed the mech from the room. Megatron presented his back, uncaring. Orion considered attacking him, but he knew it would do little good. He would end up bound to the berth all over again. 

“Where are we going?” 

Megatron turned, giving him a toothy smile. “You’ll see.” Orion followed him through the Nemesis. The went to the lower levels, and finally stepped into a room. There was a long window on one end. An observation room. Megatron flicked a switch, the glass cleared revealing the the room on the other side. Orion’s vents stalled. 

Ratchet. 

He wrung his hands together, keening silently at the sight of his oldest friend suspended by his arms in the room beyond. 

His spark felt like it was going to stop spinning. 

“You will behave if you want his spark to stay intact. You will be the perfect mate. Do you understand?” 

Orion shook, his vocalizer spat static. “Yes,” he said. “I understand.”


End file.
